


Power & Control

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's been naughty and Hannibal feels the need to punish him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

Power and Control

Will’s P.O.V

Hannibal opened the door to his office and smiled at me, standing aside to let me inside. I went in and he closed the door behind me. I turned to face him but couldn’t read his expression. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed me face first in to the wall. His body pressed against mine and he buried his nose in my hair.  
“You smell of sex Will. Sex and Alana’s perfume. In fact there’s a lot of Alana’s things I can smell on you,” he growled.  
I knew the worst thing to do was to fight him. I would turn out with the worst wounds. I knew I wouldn’t be able to lie either. I couldn’t win either way.  
“What are my rules? I want you to recite them all. If you don’t I will add to your punishment.” Hannibal asked.  
“Im not allowed to have sex with anyone else but you sir. Im not allowed to touch myself sir. I must not talk unless you ask me a question directly sir. I must address you as sir, sir. I belong to you and only you sir.”  
“Well it seems you need a reminder that you belong to me. First im going to punish you and tonight I will not allow you to finish.”  
“But-“  
Hannibal cut me off by tugging at my hair.   
“You spoke out of turn. That’s another five spanks,” he announced, “now get undressed.”

 

Hannibal released my hair and went over to his desk, sitting on the edge and watching as I removed my clothing. Hannibal opened the right bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out a leather collar with a leash attached. He put the collar around my neck, tightening it but not so much that I struggled to breathe. Hannibal tugged hard, forcing me on to all fours. Hannibal walked to the chaise lounge and sat down in the middle of it.   
“I want you to get over my knee and thank me after each spank. Do you understand?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
I positioned myself over Hannibal’s knee and bit my lip, preparing myself. Hannibal ran a finger down my spine, causing me to shiver. There was a moment of silence before his hand came down on my rear. I made a small sound of pain, tensing.  
“Thank you sir,” I said, pain clear in my voice.  
Hannibal continued and I felt myself growing hard. I attempted to shift myself a little so I could be a bit more comfortable but Hannibal held me down and spanked me harder. Once he had finished he pushed me off him and got to his feet. He looked down at me. I could tell he was considering what to do to me next.   
“Do you want to see what punishing you does to me?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes sir.”

 

Hannibal pulled down the zipper of his trousers and produced his engorged cock. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed my head forward, forcing me to take him in my mouth. He didn’t give me chance to start my own pace; instead he used my hair to pull me back and forth, quickly. He forced me to take all of him, choking me. I tried to pull back, feeling myself gagging but he held me in place. I looked up at him for some kind of mercy but he simply ignored me. I felt tears prick at my eyes and he finally released me, pulling my head back. I calmed myself, breathing through my nose. Hannibal let out a soft moan and continued guiding me. His eyes closed, his face twisting in pleasure. I smiled to myself and moved one of my hands towards my crotch. Hannibal’s foot came down hard on the hand, pinning it to the floor painfully. I made a sound of pain. Hannibal shook his head and pushed me to the floor. He undressed himself and produced a silver ring from his pocket. He slid the ring down on my cock.  
“Just to make sure you don’t finish whore,” he spat.  
I attempted to roll over on to all fours. I know he liked me in that position a lot. He stopped me, pushing me back down to the floor.  
“I want to see your face as you beg and plead me to let you finish.”  
Hannibal placed my feet on his shoulders and applied lube to my entrance and then his member. He pushed himself inside of me slowly, gripping my ankles. He didn’t give me time to adjust not that I really needed it and started a fast hard pace. I moaned my back arching my hand moving down to my shaft. Hannibal grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. 

 

“Do I have to tie you up?” He hissed.  
“No sir. Im sorry sir. It wont happen again sir.’  
Hannibal continued his pace, gripping my ankles once again. He began nipping at my flesh, the bites slowly becoming more violent and painful. I writhed beneath him desperate for some kind of relief. Hannibal leaned down and began biting my chest and neck, leaving red bite marks across my skin. I threw my head back and moaned. He smiled and continued pounding himself in to me. He finally gave me permission to speak. I didn’t need to beg quite yet. Hannibal moaned, his nails digging in to my ankles. After a while he put my legs down and wrapped his arms around my and forced me on to his lap. He started the pace again, his eyes on me at all times. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip. I cried out as he hit my prostate. The urge to finish began to grow. I whimpered as Hannibal continued to hit my prostate. I rested my head against his shoulder, giving him access to my neck, which he began to bite harshly.   
“Please let me finish sir,” I mewled.  
“I cant. You broke the rules. Don’t you understand the thought of you sleeping with someone else breaks my heart? I thought I had made it quite clear that you were mine. Clearly I was wrong.”  
“It wont happen again sir. I promise.”  
“It better not or your punishment will be much worse.”  
I nodded, whimpering his name. Hannibal groaned as he finished. He continued the pace, riding out his orgasm. I met his gaze and he lifted me off him, placing me on the floor. He removed the cock ring and then the collar.   
“What are you not going to do when you get home?” He asked.  
“Touch myself sir.”  
“Good.”  
I managed to get to my feet, my legs shaking a little. I went over to my pile of clothes and put them back on. Hannibal put his suit back on and kissed my cheek.   
“Go home and get some rest. I’ll see you at seven for tomorrows session.”  
I nodded and left his office, getting in to my car and drove home.


End file.
